July13Updates
July 31st, 2013 *DVD-R Hell: Cavemen *Suede: Suede Cries Pathetically - Containment Breach *Bennett The Sage: September Announcements *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Boiling Rock 1 & 2 *Pixelated Memories: River City Ransom *Thumb Wars: Special! - Phil Fish & Death Threats *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Part 4-6) July 30th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Batman Season 4 - Hit or Miss? *Renegade Cut: Starship Theseus *Familiar Faces: Ep. 74 - Goldie Gold *Rap Critic: Rap Critic's Message for Nicki Minaj July 29th, 2013 *Year Five: The Pointless Epilogue *Specials: CA's indiegogo for News Shows! *Comic Book Issues: The Wolverine Vlog *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #5 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Firebending Masters July 28th, 2013 *Specials: ConBravo Invid Contest Winners *One Hit Wonderland: I'm Gonna Be *Anime Abandon: A Wind Named Amnesia *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Shrek 3 *Infomercialism: Pocket Chair *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Western Air Temple July 27th, 2013 *Year Five: The Darkside of the Internet *WTFIWWY: Live - Five Dollar Foot Longs *JesuOtaku: JesuOtaku Plays Canada's Worst Visual Novel *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Wolverine *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Day of Black Sun 1 & 2 July 26th, 2013 *Year Five: Internet Dating and Me *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 Parts 11 & 12 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Afri-Cola *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of July 2013 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Nightmares July 25th, 2013 *Year Five: The Reviewers *Weird Video Games: Audition for the Worst Movie Ever *Projector: The World's End *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 13 - Poe's Law *Weekly Manga Recap: Immortal Rain *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Puppetmaster July 24th, 2013 *Year Five: Dragged In *Bootleg Zones: BatBot-Changer *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x03 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Runaway *Try Outs: Everything You Need to Know Before You See: The Wolverine July 23rd, 2013 *Year Five: The Uncanny Valley: Dragonbored *Asylum Seeker: Titanic 2 *Video Games Awesome: Earthbound is AWESOME! *Renegade Cut: WWII Allegory in Casablanca *BT Podcast: Return of the King *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes (Parts 1-3) July 22nd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Battlestar Galactica: Journey's End #1 *Bootleg Zones: Robert Cop *One Hit Wonderland: I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Avatar and the Firelord *Thumb Wars: 2-For-1: Superheroes & Atlus Follow-Up July 21st, 2013 *Infomercialism: Extenze *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Shrek 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and "R.I.P.D." *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Beach July 20th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: The Conjuring Movie Review *WTFIWWY: Live - Chronic Ghetto Booty *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Red 2" & "Turbo" *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Sokka's Master *Taylor H.: Puppeteer Demo Walkthrough July 19th, 2013 *Music Movies: Shorty - Mayhem of the Music Meister *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Shake Ya Ass by Mystikal *Nerd To The Third Power: Pacific Rim! *Specials: The Painted Lady *HorrorCast: Episode 8 *RetroActive: Let's Play Evoland (Part 3) *Review A Day: RoboCop vs The Terminator July 18th, 2013 *Brad Jones: The Reviewers Trailer *MMO Grinder: Warframes *Projector: Grabbers *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Summer Vacation! *Weekly Manga Recap: Jaco the Galactic Patrolman *Specials: The Headband *Last on the Bandwagon: My Recent Favorite Games July 17th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Robot Jox *Phelous (shows): Deadly Friend *Deja View: The Psychedelic Version of Godzilla You've Never Seen *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents The Book of Love *Video Games Awesome: New Super Luigi U is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Awakening *BT Podcast: Publish My Wang July 16th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is It Right to Nitpick? *Renegade Cut: It's Time to Blow Up the White House *Projector: Stranded (2013) *Diamanda Hagan: BroCon 2013 Vlog *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Crossroads of Destiny *Thumb Wars: All Thumbs? The State of Game Criticism July 15th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Pacific Rim *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: A Deadly Choice *Infomercialism: Toilet Tunes *Phelous (shows): MKC - Unholy Alliance *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl's Christmas in July - An All Dogs Christmas Carol *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x02 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Guru July 14th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Blurred Lines *Music Movies: 1776 *Anime Abandon: Devilman *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dawn of AT4W Live! *Video Games Awesome: Hitman: Absolution is AWESOME! Conclusion *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Shrek *Specials: The Earth King July 13th, 2013 *That SciFi Guy: Dragged In Teaser Trailer *5 Second Games: Conventions in 5 Seconds *Video Games Awesome: Lego City Undercover is AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim *WTFIWWY: Live - Junk in the Junk *Twatty Who Reviews: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Lake Laogai July 12th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Despicable Me 2 *Welshy: Darkside of the Internet Trailer *Brows Held High: Dead Man *Rap Critic Reviews: Always On Time by Ja Rule ft. Ashanti *Weekly Manga Recap: All-Rounder Meguru *BT Podcast: Cacti Hate Crime *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 19-22 (Final) July 11th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Dumbest LotR Moments *Bad Movie Beatdown: Strange Wilderness *Asylum Seeker: Mega Python vs. Gatoroid *50 Shades of Green: Traditional vs. Self-publishing *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - The Story of Jonah *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Appa's Lost Days *That SciFi Guy: Con Update Summer 2013 July 10th, 2013 *Specials: Dragonbored - CA 5th Year Trailer *The Cinema Snob: The Legend of the Lone Ranger *Phelous: Julie & Jack Commentary and Bloopers *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Marvel Heroes *Diamanda Hagan: BroCon 2013 Announcement *Video Games Awesome: State of Decay is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Tales of Ba Sing Se July 9th, 2013 *Renegade Cut: The Changing Face of Heroes *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead - 400 Days is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - City of Walls and Secrets *JesuOtaku: Anime Expo 2013 Panel July 8th, 2013 *Bootleg Zones: Steffi Love *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman & Robin #6 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Drill *PeanutButterGamer (show): Shorts - Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Thumb Wars: Broken Rage - Kickstarter & Double Fine July 7th, 2013 *Infomercialism: Twist 'N Chop *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Fan Films *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Serpent's Pass *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Deadpool *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 16-18 July 6th, 2013 *WTFIWWY: Live - Headline Mad-Libs *Atop the Fourth Wall: Day of AT4W Live! *Nerd To The Third Power: Where's My Hoverboard?! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Desert *RetroActive: Let's Play Evoland Part 2 *MegaGWolf: Cube World Alpha Gameplay *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 13-15 July 5th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Despicable Me 2 *MikeJ: Internet Dating and Me Trailer *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 Parts 9 & 10 *MMO Grinder: Rift *Rap Critic: Music Video - Oh My God *Shinkara: Tales of Vesperia *Brad Jones: The Ass Bleeder July 4th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Review - Deadpool *Bad Movie Beatdown: I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - The Long Ranger & Despicable Me 2 *Video Games Awesome: Need for Speed Most Wanted U is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Library *Weekly Manga Recap: Chaosic Rune *BT Podcast: The Succubus Sexperience July 3rd, 2013 *Phelous (shows): Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Cinema Snob: Shock! Shock! Shock! *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents Beta House *Obscurus Lupa: Traxx *Movie Mistakes: Independence Day *Video Games Awesome: Mutant Mudds is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Bitter Work July 2nd, 2013 *Year Five: The 5th Year Anniversary Teaser Trailer *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Are Superheroes Whiny Little Bitches? *Brows Held High: Mister Lonely *Renegade Cut: Manifest Destiny in Ravenous *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Chase *Thumb Wars: Persona Problems? The Future of Atlus *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 10-12 July 1st, 2013 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x01 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mr. T and the T-Force #2 *Read Right to Left: Attack on Titan *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Zuko Alone Category:Updates